


Show your teeth, Now play dead

by TyrantTirade



Series: MCU kink bingo [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Mouth Fisting, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subspace, Tiny mean dom steve, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade
Summary: Bucky's finger traces around his thumb, “I like your hands,” he says, voice dazed, completely irrelevant.He's been like that all day, sort of needy like a little kitten. Probably hasn't listened to anything at all. Like his heads caught in a space where he needs something and that's all he can focus on.And well, Steve really loves to tease him.





	Show your teeth, Now play dead

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be apart of a booty fisting fic but instead it became a mouth fisting fic so so the booty fisting fic will be finished later. But for now heres tiny Steve doing all sorts of hand things to Buckys face. 
> 
> This covers the square for hand & finger kink. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

“Ughhh,” Bucky groans, dropping his head against the back of the ratty couch. 

Steve's drawing, just some little ideas off the top of his head. Some concepts for banners and a few fonts for a few signs to paint and really, he's not paying much mind to Bucky at all. 

Mostly because he knows that it gets Bucky riled up. 

Bucky lets out a sigh, forcing it so he can try to get Steves attention, but again, Steve ignores it. 

See, it's kind of like a game he's realized, the longer he waits the more desperate Bucky gets. Steve's favorite thing is getting him all squirmy.

“Steve,” Bucky whines, “Steve.” His voice is soft and pleading.

“What?” Steve asks monotonously, absolutely not looking away from the sketchbook in his lap.

Bucky's finger comes down, right in Steve's sight. His nail is bitten down, all soft and long and he slowly drags up Steves hand.Tracing around where Steve's holding his pencil. Intentionally getting in the way.

“What are you doing?” Steve asks, pausing the movement of his hand, yet still not looking up. He's smaller and younger but he's always treated Bucky like a little kid. 

Bucky's finger traces around his thumb, “I like your hands,” he says, voice dazed, completely irrelevant. 

He's been like that all day, sort of needy like a little kitten. Probably hasn't listened to anything at all. Like his heads caught in a space where he needs something and that's all he can focus on. 

And well, Steve really loves to tease him. 

“I know you do,” Steve states flatly, “You seem to like a lot of things about me.” Always talking about his hands and his face and his thin chest like Steve's made of gold or something. Its a major contradiction.

“Yeah i do,” Bucky sighs dreamily. 

Steve makes himself not really care, itits taken a lot of work. A lot of practice. “Okay, can i go back to drawing now?” He asks, finally, carelessly, looking up at Bucky.

His eyes are big, dark and droopy like he's on something. Breathing heavily, his chest rises and he's like a damn soft breeze, makes Steve want to shiver. He slowly bites the tip of his tongue, looking up at Steve. “If you want to.” 

But dear god, Steve is such a slave to that. The way he's so soft, like an angel, or maybe some kind of marble statue, keeps getting in the way but hes hard not to find beautiful. He sets down his pencil, sighing as he asks, “What do you want?” 

Bucky chuckles softly, face reddening just a little. Steve thinks maybe that whole cocky thing of his isn't so real. “Can you put 'em in my mouth?”

Which is far from the strangest thing that Bucky's asked of him but still makes him lift his brows curiously, “You want my fingers in your mouth?”

Bucky nods, “Yes sir.” 

Steve doesn't even have to think about it really, already abandoning his plan to draw. 

He sets his sketchbook on the side table and spreads his legs out on the couch, squeezing Bucky's thigh, “c’mere.”

Almost too quickly Bucky climbs off of the couch, kneeling between Steve's legs with his hands on his thighs, ignoring the already quickly growing bulge in his pants. 

“Good boy,” Steve praises, patting at his cheek.

Usually Bucky doesn't get much of that from Steve but Steve figures knowing exactly how to kneel for him is deserving of a little. 

Bucky shifts, sighing contently as he opens his mouth. His lips wet and soft and so perfect.

He already knows what to do when Steves fingers start dipping in, he sticks his tongue out obediently, looking up into Steve’s eyes before licking out at them, tasting them.

Steve fucking loves the way that his eyes roll shut, he lets out a hum, sucking hard onto two of Steves slender fingers. Nothing but bliss in his expression while he relaxes into it.

Steve moves up a little, sitting at the edge of the threadbare couch and Bucky's eyes flutter open again, glossy and black. Steve has to internally fight himself not to bring his palm down across that face, see those eyes widen up and his skin get all red. Not yet.

Instead he brings his hand down, softly petting around Bucky's temple as Bucky goes down on his fingers like its his dick. Steve doesn't have big hands, but Bucky's never really cared about that. 

“You're like a little leech,” Steve says, plunging them in deeper, all the way in until Bucky's throat squeezes around them, gagging, and his eyes get even more wet. 

He's the prettiest thing that Steve's ever seen but Steve still says “Ew,” just because he likes the way that Bucky's eyes blink, looking away, embarrassed.

He opens his mouth around Steve's fingers taking in a breath that they both know should have come out of his nose instead, like Steve trained him. But Steve drops it when Bucky lets out a muffled whine, licking around Steve’s boney digits like it's the best fucking thing he's ever tasted before sealing his mouth shut again. 

Steve pulls his fingers out some, then thrusts them back in, slowly fucking into his mouth and Bucky takes it beautifully, god, his eyes squeeze and his hands come up from around Steves thin thighs, grabbing the jut of Steves wrist softly just so he can have something to hold onto. 

“Did I tell you that you could snatch my hand away like that?” 

Bucky's always towered over him but he still seems so small when Steve’s above him like this, a little bit like a baby.

His mouth works along Steves digits, tongue dragging across the calloused pads of them wetly and he sucks onto them so fucking well that Steve thinks for a minute that he can feel it in his dick.

But god, this might be just as good. 

Slowly Bucky pulls his mouth off of them, sticking his tongue out just to keep it on them as it pulls away. 

And Fuck, Steve just wants to touch him. 

Bucky's hands stay wrapped around his wrist as he pulls his hand slowly away, a line of saliva clinging across. “No sir,” he sighs, eyes dark, needy.

“Whadda you want?” Steve finally asks, knowing that there's something to this. 

Instantly, Bucky's cheeks turn red. Short, sweaty strands of hair stick to his forehead and he takes Steve's goddamn breath away. 

“I-” He starts, fuck drunk on nothing at all, bringing the flat of Steves palm to his cheek. “Can you hit me?” he asks softly. Like he's asking for a kiss or maybe a favor.   
But of course, Bucky's always asked for some strange favors.

Steve can feel his belly swoop, trying not to let out a sound. But still he lets himself chuckle, shaking his head. “Why do you want that? Huh?” He asks.

Bucky looks down at his patched up pants, shrugging. 

“I guess i can,” Steve responds, noncommittally. On the inside though, he's aching to feel the sting of it against his palm. 

Bucky looks back up, blinking wet and sighs, “Thank you sir.” Dreamy eyed as ever.

So Steve gets to it, grabbing Bucky's hair by the scalp.

He puts his hand up, palm facing Bucky.“Kiss it,” he demands. 

Bucky shuffles impatiently, licking his lips before leaning in to kiss at Steve's palm. 

Steves still pulling back on his hair so he has to stretch his head forward, eyes shutting. But he hums into the kiss like he's in love. 

When Steve pulls his hand away Bucky lets out a groan, allowing Steve to pull his head back more. Until his his throat is bared.

“You're gonna thank me when I hit you, got it?” Steve pats his palm over Bucky's right cheek. 

“Yes sir,” Bucky rasps.

“And when i'm done, even if you're cryin’ you're gonna kiss it again and you're gonna tell me how much you love my hand. Got it?”

Again, Bucky says “Yes sir,” as he relaxes to brace himself. 

Steve pulls his hand away, watching Bucky's face turn soft. Then, starting gently he brings it down against his cheek. 

Bucky lets out a whispered “Thank you sir,” barely audible. The first one, he knows, is never going to start hard, just a warmup. 

The second one though, Steve puts more arm into it, slapping hard enough that Bucky's cheek gets a little red. 

He lets out a breath, looking up with his mouth open, “Thank you sir.”

Steve grins, feral, filling up with that possessive, feeling. Because god, he always just wants to make Bucky cry. His hand comes down again, once roughly and then again a few times in rapid succession.

By the next slap Bucky's breathless, keening, letting his hands dig into his thighs. He's got his mouth dropped open but its almost a smile, so happy to get fucked up. “Thank you sir,” he nearly cries. 

Steve yanks on his hair once, roughly and then without warning stuffs his fingers back into his mouth, curling and fucking until Bucky's gagging, drool coming down his neck. 

“So easy,” Steve starts, “Could just put anything in you, however i want and you'd just take it.” 

Bucky doesn't respond, can't really respond around the choking he's busy doing. But Steves pretty sure that if he could he'd be agreeing.

He lets go of his hair, grabbing his jaw with his now free hand. The other hand plunges into Bucky's mouth, fucking his jaw slack on four fingers. 

And really, Steve's hands aren't big at all. They're just small enough to fit, he's pretty sure. So he tucks his thumb in, pushing past the scrape of Bucky's teeth. 

Bucky groans and chokes as Steve pushes his fist in, filling up his mouth. 

There's not much room to push in at all, a tight, wet, space for his fist to fit. But that gets Steve thinking about the other places that he could put his hand. 

Bucky cries, tears trailing down his cheek as his tongue presses wetly against Steve's fist. Unbelievably pretty when he struggles. Barely composed.

Steve twists his fist once, trying to get it in while Bucky chokes. And then pulls it free. 

But once he does, Bucky's absolutely sobbing, mouth gaped open, not even trying to swallow. His eyes blink and he gasps out for breath desperately as a trail of drool strings down his neck. 

He's red and hard and just so fucking debauched like that and that gets Steve's fucking weak little heart pounding.

He squeezes at Bucky's jaw, hoping that he's sore later. Praising, “So good Buck, you did amazing.”

Bucky closes his mouth, sniffling in snot. His eyes stay shut tight but he nods.

Steve brings his hand up, still wet from filling his mouth, and pets across his temple. “Yeah, took the whole thing didn't you?” 

Bucky nods again, pressing up into Steve's palm. 

“You let me do all kinds of things don't you Buck? Take it so perfect.” Slowly he wraps his hands up into Bucky's hair, curling his fingers in before coaxing Bucky to rest it against his lap. 

Bucky's cheeks are still red, his eyes red now too and he's beautiful, a fucking masterpiece. 

Steve could only dream about making art that perfect. 

“Perfect, needy, little thing,” he says, letting Bucky curl up around him. 

When Steve wakes up an hour later he's got the worst damn crick in his neck, aching. But he looks down, seeing Bucky fast asleep with his head in his lap and he thinks that being sore like he is is probably worth it. 

Anyway, he's got a guy that'll massage it out for him anytime he asks.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve has tiny hands. Thats what im blaming this on. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> I changed my tumblr url back to [Tyranttirade](http://www.tyranttirade.tumblr.com) because im boring.


End file.
